1. Field of the Invention
An aerodynamic enclosure for the front of a refrigerated truck trailer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various devices now on the market for trucks and trailers which have the purpose of reducing wind resistance and drag during high speed highway travel. None of these devices is designed for or particularly adapted to be used with a refrigerated trailer of the type in which refrigeration equipment is mounted on the front of the trailer.
There is in particular no structure which is adapted to accommodate the refrigeration equipment and its controls in such a manner as to provide for normal operation of the refrigeration equipment in the manner intended by the manfacturer, with full access to its mechanism and controls, while at the same time substantially reducing the aerodynamic resistance of the trailer during travel at high speeds.